Revenge
by TheSiner
Summary: Lucius wants revenge. But nothing happens as expected if Harry Potter is involved. Completed. HP/LM Slash Mpreg COMPLETE


**Author**: TheSiner

**Title** : Revenge

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Pairing**: Harry/Lucius

**Secondary** **Pairings**: Draco/Harry (kind of)

**Summary**: Lucius wants revenge. But nothing happens as expected if Harry Potter is involved.

**Rating**: Slash is not too graphic.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg, OOC (Harry and Draco), A/U - wizarding world, noncanon, not betaedited, angst.

**A/N: **Setting – after Harry's seventh year and the final battle.

**Status: **Complete

**Last revised:** October, 2008

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________----

Abduction

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his favorite black leather chair in his favorite place –the library - and sipping very fine, very expensive wine. Seventeen years old brew. The taste was almost perfect, some would say - exquisite. Almost. It was the right bottle, the right vine, but this was not the right occasion. It should have stayed intact for a couple of years more, which was not meant to happen.

He had bought this particular bottle of wine about seventeen years ago. Lucius had been saving it for a very special occasion – to share it with his son, to celebrate the birth of his first grandson.

Lucius looked up. The portrait he had commissioned about a year ago had become alive. Draco was waving at him from the painting above the fireplace. His son would never give Lucius any grandchildren. He would never get married. He would not become a potions master. Lucius knew that it had been his son's secret dream, against his father's will, who had wanted more prestigious career for his heir. Lucius had wanted Draco to go into politics, maybe become a Minister.

Draco was charming, smart and talented in more ways than one. He could become whatever he wanted to be.

But, no. Draco would never have a career, he would not do even the most simple things like laughing or calling Lucius 'father'. Never again.

His son was lying upstairs in his bedroom on his four poster bed. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. Was **it **really his son at all? Was it his precious, fair child? It had Draco's body. It had his face, his hair and flawless skin. However, the blood in it's veins was becoming colder with every passing minute.

Soon there would be nothing left of his son. What was lying in the bedroom up there, was nothing more than a shell. A motionless corpse. Such a beautiful body, his fathers son…but that was not Draco… his son was gone. Dead.

Lucius had carried his son's lifeless body home on his arms after the final battle. The Dark Lord had been defeated, but that was nothing to Lucius Malfoy. He didn't care…

Suddenly Lucius heard something moving in the room. Blond wizard averted his eyes from his son's portrait and saw a trembling house elf in front of him.

"M-mm-master!" The creature stuttered.

"What! Didn't I order you not to disturb me?" The man roared, furious glare marring his handsome, aristocratic features.

"The-e-re be a wi-wi-zard at door. Says it be important! About young master!" The elf squeaked.

"Go!" Lucius growled, too angry to hex the elf. He was too tired for that and none of it was not Droopie's fault.

Lucius strolled into the hall ready to remove forcibly the person who had dared to disturb his grief… and became rooted to the ground. The man was stunned to see Remus Lupin standing there and even more surprised seeing what the werewolf was carrying in his arms…

"Lucius, I found him in the bushes after the battle when I was looking for Harry. He was knocked out; lying on the ground not far from where You-Know-Who fell. Narcissa's body covered him. I assume, she stepped in front of him, saved from a killing curse. We are not sure who killed your wife, You-Know-Who or Bellatrix, both their bodies were found there…"

That didn't matter to Lucius.

Lupin apparently could tell as much, so he continued: "I decided to bring your son here; St. Mungo's is already full. He looks fine. He has just hit his head and lost consciousness. I am sure he will be fine."

Lupin was carrying Draco.

"Give him to me," Lucius's voice shook. This could not be true… his son… his son was upstairs. Dead. Lying cold and motionless in his bedroom! No, it was someone else there. Someone else… his Draco was here, warm and alive in his father's arms.

"He will be fine, we still haven't found Harry, and you know they were rather fond of each other. So I thought Harry would like me to watch over your son."

Lucius frowned. Yes, of course, fond! Potter was the one who had dragged his only child, his heir in this war, who gotten him dead… almost. Without saying a word to the werewolf, Lucius took is son's unconscious body and carried upstairs into one of the numerous guest rooms. He couldn't take Draco to his own room. There was the body… whoever it was, Lucius didn't care. It was not his Draco.

Lucius was sitting by his son's bed. He didn't want to leave. He was almost afraid that Draco would vanish if he would look away or this body will also grow as cold as the other one lying in his son's room.

It was not necessary to enervate his son. The boy was fine. Sleep would do him good.

Lucius rested head on his hands, silver blond hair falling down like a curtain of silk. So, Narcissa had saved their son's life in the end... even if they had fought on the opposite sides... He really had not expected his wife to have any maternal instincts, but for all it was worth, Lucius was grateful.

Ha had not joined the fight. Of course, he had been working for the Dark Lord. Of course he had also been working for the Ministry. He had done enough to stay in everyone's good books. But, naturally, he had been betting on „the light". He had thought about everything...

The only thing Lucius had not taken in account had been the possibility of his son becoming Potters friend in his seventh year and developing an unhealthy obsession with idea of fighting the evil. He hadn't imagined that his wife would become infatuated with power and The Dark Lord. Too much Dark Arts - that was his theory.

He had almost lost his family. Almost.

He also had been there in the end. Lucius had fought with Draco. His son had absolutely refused to stay out of it, so Lucius had had no choice, but to be there. He had not been able to protect Draco…

Lucius lifted is head to look at his son and... No… That... he was seeing things... No! Draco's features were changing in front of his eyes. His hair was growing darker and longer, his face was melting, changing into someone else's…

No! This was a bad dream. A nightmare. Wake up!

Please, Merlin, let me wake up!

Lucius was staring at the changed body in front of him frozen in horror. Just a couple of minutes ago the boy in front of him had looked as his son. Now the experienced wizard could recognize fading effects of polyjuice potion.

He still did not want to believe his eyes.

There was Harry Potter lying instead of his Draco. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Hero.

How dared that whelp to usurp his precious son's place!

Draco's funeral was a quiet affair. Lucius didn't want to see anyone else there. He was saying goodbye to his son. His child – the one person the aristocratic Slytherin loved the most in his life. He hadn't been loved by his parents, so he hadn't loved them back. He most certainly had not loved Narcissa. But he did love his son dearly. His beautiful child. Draco was clever, gorgeous, charming and loving towards people he considered worthy.

How could his son give his affection to Potter? The boy who was small and gawky and even didn't look like a boy with his petite, almost feminine features and his heart shaped face and longish hair. Potter was a mediocre student and there was rumor that the boy was insane, for Salazar's sake!

But that brat was alive. His Draco was dead. Lucius had considered burying wizarding world's Golden Boy in the same grave, together with his son. It would have been a fine revenge.

Lucius Malfoy returned home. Not home. A house. Empty house. So cold…

He needed to make a decision. He had unconscious Harry Potter upstairs.

As soon as he entered the library a house elf popped up: "Master! Master! Young master waking up!"

A pang of hope shot through Lucius's heart… and then he remembered that it was not his son whom the elf had called 'young master', not anymore.

Lucius apparated upstairs. He had no idea what he was going to do. Harry Potter, the one whom he blamed for his son's death was at his mercy. Should he kill Potter? Torture him? Why not? He wouldn't mind going to Azkaban or receiving The Kiss. No one would miss him. There wasn't anything left for him anymore. However, maybe he could think about something that was more sophisticated… death was too easy.

Lucius opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Harry Potter was sitting in the middle of the king sized four-poster bed. Two large, brilliant green eyes were looking at Lucius from below the messy mane of ebony hair. Potter was quite a treat for eye. Lucius wondered if his son had been shagging the brat. He had no illusions about his son's preferences or innocence. Draco would have shagged everything that moved and was pretty enough. Maybe that ran in the family.

The boy's expression was that of pure confusion.

Lucius walked further and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Hi…" Potter started timidly. When Lucius stayed silent and his expression stayed blank, the boy apparently grew impatient.

"Sorry… but… who are you?"

That was something Lucius hadn't expected, but something he could work with. A plan was already forming in his mind.

Seduction

It turned out that The-Boy -Who-Lived did not remembered more than only Lucius. He didn't remember anything, including who **he **was. That made the choice easier for Lucius. He was going to exploit Potter's weakness. His revenge was going to be more… exquisite. Death really was not the worst that could happen to someone.

Harry Potter was so lost that it wasn't hard to convince him that they were friends and it would be better if the boy stayed with him until he got his memory back.

"Oh, I know you? I… everything's sort of hazy," the dark haired youth yawned.

"Are you hungry… Harry?" Lucius inquired kindly. It was strange to call the boy by his given name, but Slytherins always adapted quickly.

"Erm, I guess, I am," the young wizard frowned and then made a goofy face, which was absolutely inadequate, considering what had happened yesterday and… painfully adorable.

Lucius ordered a house elf to bring some food, something light. Soon after nibbling on some finger-sandwiches Harry dazed off. That was fine for Lucius Malfoy. He would be patient; the brat really should rest today. His host had plans for Potter tomorrow. Lucius coldly eyed the slight form on the bed hugging the pillow. A sweet little thing. Implementing his plans could turn out quite pleasurable actually.

***

Harry opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around and saw the mysterious and handsome (he slightly blushed at this thought) silver haired man sitting in the wingback chair next to his bed.

"Good morning, Lucius!" The boy greeted briskly.

The cheeriness was so inadequate considering the situation. The Wizarding world was still grieving for their loved ones who had been lost in the war. But Harry was blissfully oblivious to that.

"How are you today?" Lucius inquired politely.

"I… still don't remember you," the dark-haired boy pouted. Lucius found that pout on the boy's soft, full lips really... endearing. The Slytherin in him decided that he was definitely going to enjoy this game.

"That's fine Harry. I am sure your memories will come back, just give it some time," the older man assured. "Now get up! We are going to have some breakfast."

"Sure!" Harry grinned. His friend was so kind and... yeah, gorgeous. "Ehe, shouldn't I change?" Boy asked pointing at his green pajamas.

Lucius smiled, stood up and walked to the closet where he picked up a green robe: "This should do. Put it over your pajamas. There is no need to be dress up for this meal."

Boy climbed out of the bed slightly wobbly on his feet and started to move towards Lucius.

"Oops!" He exclaimed stumbling over the plushy carpet on the floor. Only to be caught by Lucius' strong arms around his waist.

"Sorry!" Harry blushed deep crimson not sure why exactly. It was just so strange – to feel two strong arms touching him and being pressed to other man's body, which smelled so differently from his own, strangely masculine.

"Don't worry child," Lucius soothed him. He was so close that Harry felt hot breath caressing his ear, which sent shivers down his spine. Harry steadied himself and let Lucius to help him with putting on the robe.

Lucius smirked to himself letting his hands to linger on Harry's shoulders for longer than necessary in pretense of smoothing the soft fabrics of his robe. The boy was easy to read and manipulate and very responsive to human contact. It almost seemed like he leaned into every touch a little bit.

More than enough.

***

Their first shared breakfast was really nice. Lucius discovered that it was easy to get along with Potter. The boy was kind of shy in the beginning, but when he was sure that no one was going to bite his head off, he relaxed instantly.

Harry was relieved to discover that he remembered some table manners. Lucius noted that there were more of them, but Harry just rolled his eyes and demonstratively drank his pumpkin juice as noisily as possible. Lucius tried to give him a stern look, but failed miserably when Harry started cutting his toast using fork and knife besides pulling an arrogant face.

Lucius could not stop himself from smiling at the boy's antics. No one ever acted like this in company of the Malfoy heir. Not even when he had been a child. So… normal. They had feared him, respected him, tried to suck up or hated him. Maybe there was some benefit in having someone without memories of his status around.

If only that someone hadn't been Harry Potter. Lucius' smile froze on his face. How could he? How could he forget what he had kept the brat here for? And so soon. That was wrong. So wrong. He had to hate the boy! He had to hurt the boy!

"Lucius… is something wrong?" Harry asked tentatively. His companion's expression had suddenly changed so drastically… It was almost frightening.

Lucius snapped out from his trance: "Yes, of course. Return to your room now. You need to take a bath and change. There are some things I need to do. I will collect you later and take you for a walk," Lucius rose from his chair and scurried out of the room, leaving behind an utterly confused Harry.

Harry took his time to have a good soak in the enormous bathtub. A house elf prepared it for him. It seemed that Harry remembered things he knew, facts, like house elves in general, but he didn't remember people or specific events.

When he stepped out of the bath, he wrapped himself in a large, fluffy towel. Olive green. There was a lot of green in this house. It was weird. From what he had seen, this was a very large house. Strange that Lucius lived here alone.

Harry found a set of clothes and underwear on his bed. Almost his size. Maybe only a bit larger.

***

Harry was becoming terribly bored when Lucius knocked on his door. The boy was delighted to see his host. The man was really something. Harry wondered how could they become friends, they were so different.

"Hi!"

"Hello, Harry," Lucius greeted gently. "Would you care for a walk?"

"Sure!" The boy was so enthusiastic and he was looking like a little puppy watching his owner with large green eyes.

They walked in the Malfoy garden. The day was wonderful. Harry was running around, sniffing flowers and asked many questions to his older companion.

***

Nothing significant happened in the next two days and it was all right. Harry was getting used to the mansion, exploring the vast library and for Lucius' amusement getting friendly with house elves. Lucius had to check all the locking spells and ward some rooms; he didn't want Potter to die prematurely in a very painful way.

Potter was a strange creature. Something Lucius could not quite figure out. Sometimes the boy was very open, playful and daring, and then suddenly something made him withdraw becoming almost scared, timid and uncertain. But that was not important to Lucius. Interesting. But not important.

He had started testing boundaries. Lucius was touching Harry more and more, making it look casual, unintended an innocent. Harry was blushing madly and had even started stuttering. Lucius was smiling inwardly about that. Harry was attracted to him. Oblivious to that himself, the boy was musing like that. Lucius caught the boy looking at him with a dreamy expression on his face and getting very distracted in his presence on several occasions. Probably the teenager couldn't figure out why the older man was affecting him like that.

Inexperienced Gryffindor made such an easy prey.

***

On the fourth day since Harry's arrival, they had breakfast during which Harry as usual made Lucius laugh. Lucius couldn't help it. Later he loathed himself for falling for Potters charms, but sometimes it was so easy to forget the real reason for keeping Harry around.

After breakfast Lucius went to his cabinet to go through the morning mail. 'HARRY POTTER, THE SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD IS STILL MISSING!' Something like that had been on the front of 'The Daily prophet' since The Final Battle. Lucius Malfoy snorted. Most of wizarding world was celebrating or looking for Potter. And they had no idea.

Lucius _incendioed _the newspaper and headed to the library to join Potter. His little guest was actually distracting him from all the sad thoughts and memories.

When Lucius opened the door he saw Harry standing in the front of his son's portrait his gaze fixed on Draco's face.

"What are you doing," Lucius asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I know him," the boy stated. Then doubtfully: "Do I know him?"

"Yes…" It was hard for Lucius to keep his voice steady.

"Is he your son?" Harry asked again.

"Yes," Lucius replied. His heart was getting heavy, like leaden, threatening to fall through his body on the floor.

"Where is he?" The Nosy creature just kept asking!

"Dead." Lucius's answer was curt. He kept staring at his son's picture for a while. He just needed to do something! He wanted to look the brat in the eye and strangle him! It was his fault! It was all Potter's fault!

Lucius walked towards Harry, grabbed the boy by his shoulders and spun him around. Lucius' rage faded momentarily as he saw tears running down Harry's pale cheeks.

"Why… why are you crying?" The older man asked, his voice barely audible.

"I…I…" Harry tried to avert his eyes, but Lucius didn't let him, cupping his heart shaped face with his hands. "I… I knew him and I know that I loved him, but I can't even remember him enough to mourn his death."

Lucius couldn't… he pulled Harry to his chest, letting him hide his tears. Lucius started rubbing the boy's back with one of his hands and let the other brush trough the soft, raven hair. Harry was sobbing his heart out and Lucius pulled him even closer gently kissing on the top of Harry's head.

Harry couldn't stop crying. The older wizard wished that he could just cry like that. But he couldn't stand seeing the boy like this. Lucius leaned down: "Shh, child, don't cry, shh. It is going to be all right." He soothingly whispered on Harry's ear and tenderly kissed boy's pink, soft earlobe inhaling scent of his sweet skin. It felt good and he did it again.

Lucius felt the body moving against his and loosened his grip. He looked down. Two large, teary eyes, like liquid emeralds, were studying him. Damn, he could drown in those emerald pools. Lucius brushed some wetness away from the tear stained cheeks with his thumb.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, and then carefully brushed his lips against the tip of boy's nose. Then Lucius started trailing gentle kisses down Harry's cheek, slowly getting closer to his pink, sweet lips. Lucius was growing impatient. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed to taste the boy. After lingering for a little bit on the corner of boy's mouth he finally claimed Harry's lips.

Lucius started with nibbling on the soft lover lip, and then he was lapping and sucking and finally licking and asking for entrance. Harry parted his lips in response to the man's ministrations and felt the skilled tongue intrude his mouth. Lucius was exploring and tasting. He was gentle, but persistent. Harry melted in the passionate kiss; his skin tingling and knees getting wobbly.

Lucius' hands kept caressing Harry's back, sneaking under the boy's shirt eager to reach the soft skin there. Harry moaned into Lucius' mouth. It was amazing. How could something feel so good? How someone could make him feel so good?

The boy felt his legs growing weak and clung on Lucius shirt. The older man felt Harry trembling slightly. It was thrilling to be able to do this to Harry. Lucius slid his hands down and cupped the boy's ass lifting considerably smaller and lighter man up. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Lucius waist.

Lucius walked towards the sofa on the other side of the library, continuing to ravish his boy's mouth, letting their lips part only to take a breath. He put Harry down half-lying on his back against the leather sofa straddling the boy's hips. Lucius took his lips away from boy's mouth to trail them down his jaw, neck and chest… When had Harry's shirt come off?

Lucius stopped kissing the boy and looked into his eyes. Then he ran his fingers through tousled black mane smoothing it out.

"As much as I am enjoying this we should stop before we go too far."

"Why?" Harry asked looking as innocent as a child who did not knew anything of evil and treachery of the world. With his voice hoarse, lips red and face flushed Harry looked so desirable that Lucius almost forgot 'why'. But it was not right time yet. And not the right place.

"Because," Lucius answered and pulled dark haired Gryffindor into his lap, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his ear with his nose. They stayed like that holding each other, listening to each others breath and watching the fire.

***

Harry was pouting, because he was sent to his room; Lucius claimed that he had other business. What other business could he have after kissing his young houseguest like he had this morning?

Harry studied some old issues of 'Quidditch Weekly' and then, when he got really bored, the boy called Droopy and tried to talk her into playing wizarding chess. That was really not a challenge, because the elf was not very skilled, but at least he could talk to it. Harry asked a lot of question's and discovered that some of them elf was not allowed to answer. It was Lucius' order. Harry frowned. He didn't like it at all. What was Lucius hiding? Why was the man patronizing him?

***

Around dinnertime, Lucius finally knocked on the door and entered Harry's room. Harry pretended to be more interested in his book than in his visitor. He was determined to show some attitude. He was not a little child!

"Harry, love," Lucius raised a brow. "You are holding the book upside down."

Harry ignored him. He was not going to melt hearing that Lucius called him 'love'.

"You look beautiful when you are angry," Lucius was teasing.

_You look beautiful when you are angry…_a voice, some voice in is head, some similar voice saying that… he almost saw the face… But Harry didn't have time to contemplate. Long, fingers attacked the boy's sides making Harry burst into laughter.

"Stop! No! Lucius!" Harry was giggling.

"Why should I stop? It's not my fault that you are ticklish."

"Luc, stop! I can't…" Harry squirmed, trying to avoid the attack.

"Promise to stop pouting," Lucius demanded.

"I promise! Promise! Sss-top now!" The teenager exclaimed.

Lucius released his prey placing a chaste kiss on the tip of the young wizard's nose. "Let's go," he grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled the boy off the bed.

"Close your eyes," Lucius ordered when they had stopped at he front of a door on the other end of hall. Harry obeyed and was guided in the room.

"You can look now," the older man whispered in the raven-haired beauty's ear standing behind him. Harry shivered, but it was a good kind of shiver.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. It was amazing. The room looked amazing. There were white lilies everywhere – their scent, it was intoxicating. The room was lit by candles and little red lanterns floating in the air. Harry gaped. And then suddenly he lost the ground under his feet as Lucius easily scooped the slight boy up in his arms and carried across the room.

Harry was dropped on the soft couch. He immediately sank into the feather-soft cushions. "Wow," was all he was able to exhale. Lucius smirked at that and that earned him a punch into shoulder.

"Ow! Aren't we grumpy tonight? Can I do something to lighten your mood?" Lucius whispered very close to black haired Gryffindor's oversensitive ear.

"Well, maybe," boy whispered his voice slightly trembling.

"Hm, maybe this will work," Lucius leaned over the coffee table in front of the couch which was stacked with various treats and picked up a strawberry. Lucius dipped the sweet treat in the melted chocolate and then lifted it to boy's full lips teasing them with it.

"Mmm, maybe," Harry almost purred obediently opening his mouth to the delicious treat.

Lucius kept feeding his young companion with all kind of dainties simultaneously nibbling and sucking on his neck and caressing his lips with bits of fruit. Harry returned the favor. In the end the younger man was so relaxed – he felt as if he was flying in a rosy cloud. That sounded stupid, but was about the only way Harry could describe his emotions.

"Do you feel good, love?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Harry purred as Lucius' hand was sensually caressing his flat stomach. Harry was getting hot and almost painfully aroused. He knew what that meant. Harry had been aroused before. He somehow was sure that it was something that happened very often with teenage boys. However he had only a vague idea about what happened next. Were they really going to… had he ever… he had a strong feeling that he hadn't. That part was scary. He was… was he in love with Lucius?

"Harry?"

"Hm ?"

"We could take this somewhere else and further, but only if you want…" the older man offered huskily, caressing his young companion's ear with his hot breath.

Did he? Yes, he wanted **this** whatever 'this' was. Harry nodded and Lucius scooped him up in his arms carrying through the door, which obviously led into the bedroom. Harry was placed in the middle of the bed and kissed gently with so much care that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Lucius," the boy whispered.

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know what to do… don't know anything about this," Harry blushed.

"Don't worry," Lucius whispered sliding Harry's shirt off his shoulders. "Just lie back. I will take care of everything."

Lucius was watching his sleeping lover. Not a man yet. Not a child anymore. So sweet, responsive and… damn! Damn! Damn! Lucius would like to keep his little pet. If he was honest...

And just by having those thoughts Lucius was betraying his son. He had to do what must be done.

It was so easy to forget about his duty when he plunged into his lover, so hot and tight. When Harry moaned and screamed his name as he came for him. When Harry laughed, when he pouted and made too much noise drinking his pumpkin juice, in purpose, to annoy and amuse Lucius.

But Malfoys always held their honor and duty above everything else. Certainly above little pretty boys.

Recollection

Harry opened his eyes and stretched yawning lazily. Ouch! He was a little bit sore, but not in a bad way. Actually in a very good, content way. Wow… last night… that had been… great, just great. Lucius was great… Lucius… the boy looked around. Lucius was not in the bed.

Harry was slightly disappointed.

Lucius reminded him of someone. Someone who looked a lot like him and sometimes sounded like… Draco… who was Draco? But he had remembered the name! He had to tell Lucius! Harry sprang out of the bed remembering that it was not his bed… and smiling contently when his body remanded him of the previous night's activities.

He found his clothes which were on the floor scattered all around the bedroom… the boy flushed at the memory… and quickly put them on. Then Harry run down the stairs, he had to find Lucius and tell that he started remembering some things.

***

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at his large oak-wood desk. He was looking over his correspondence when a thrilled Harry Potter barged in.

"How can I help you?" Lucius asked keeping his expression blank.

Harry frowned at his lover's strange mood and coldness in his voice.

"Lucius, I am starting to remember some things," he exclaimed.

"Good for you," the aristocratic blonde appeared unmoved.

"Are… aren't you happy for me?" The boy's confidence and delightful mood started fading away.

"Of course I am," Lucius smirked, making Harry shudder. It was a smirk of a predator. "Maybe you remember Draco then?"

"I guess I know that name, who… was it… was it the blonde boy? The boy in the picture. Your son!" Harry cried out in surprise. He was remembering!

"Congratulations," Lucius's kept his voice emotionless. This was not gong to be pleasant. But he had to do it.

"He's dead," the boy concluded. "I am sorry."

"Oh, you should be," Lucius laughed mirthlessly. "Because you are the one who killed him."

Harry's eyes shot wide open: "What! No, I… that's impossible. I couldn't have killed anybody! I didn't, I couldn't!" The boy begged.

"But you did. You killed people with your own hands. But you killed Draco by dragging him into the war, that wasn't his. I don't know what you told Draco, but you changed my son and now he is dead. My son is dead and it's only your fault. You convinced him to fight and he lost. Draco is dead." Lucius sighed. "Well, you see, I wanted some compensation, but you are not that good. I am slightly disappointed."

"What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. Lucius was afraid to look in the large, green, pleading eyes, knowing that he could sink in them and forget everything... but he could not allow him such weakness.

"You should know Potter that you can't always replace lack of skill with enthusiasm. You are an eager little whore of course and really quick to spread your legs, but…" Lucius wasn't looking at Harry directly. He was afraid that he won't be able to do what he needed to do.

"You don't mean that…" Harry whispered shocked. His Lucius couldn't be so cruel, so cold.

"Every word, love. But don't worry; I assure you, that you will have many chances to improve. There are many who would enjoy fucking raw a little, tight ass like yours. Only I have had my share already. I am not interested anymore. I have had enough."

"Lucius, please…," tears streamed down Harry's cheeks.

"Get out, Potter," that was the only response he got.

"Lucius… I lo..."

"Listen, Potter, are you really going to humiliate yourself ay more? Strange kink," Lucius rose from his chair and walked out of his office leaving a small broken body lying on the floor. He was done. It was accomplished. He needed a drink. No. He would get drunk. He would drown his sorrow and fill the emptiness with liquer-induced nightmares. Then he would pass out and stop feeling.

Revelation

There was a big headline on the front page of 'The Daily Prophet' after a couple of days. 'HARRY POTTER IS ALIVE!' No picture however.

***

When Molly Weasley opened her door she was shocked, delighted and terrified to see dirty and sick looking Harry Potter on her doorstep.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" The redheaded woman exclaimed. "Oh, Harry, you are... Come in! You look terrible! What happened! Where have you been? You were lost for a week! We were so worried… Oh, my, I am really being silly; we will talk later.. .Oh, Merlin! You are alive!"

Harry was dragged in the warm and cozy Weasley kitchen and seated on the chair.

"Are you hurt, child?" Molly asked worry obvious on her face.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," the boy replied, but that was not very convincing if one could see him. So Mrs. Weasley cast a quick diagnostic spell which she had learnt caring for seven children. There really weren't any serious injuries. However the poor child looked terrible.

"Ron! Ronald! Get down this minute!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Not particularly Mrs. Weasley," the boy replied weakly.

"Molly, I am Molly for you or Mum, honey," she offered. "Ron! Hurry up! Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, Num, stop yelling… what's so important..." Ron was still sleepy, but he woke up immediately when he saw his best friend.

"Harry! Harry! You are alive! You are here!" Ron ran to his friend and pulled him in his big arms.

"Stop, Ron!" Molly chided. "You are crushing him. Don't you see that Harry is tired? He needs a hot bath - take care of that. I will fix something to eat."

Ron carefully guided Harry upstairs. Seeing that his friend was really not capable to manage it himself, the redhead undressed his friend, put him in the bath tub and bathed him like a little child quietly talking to the dark haired boy who really looked like a large child on the brink of falling asleep. "Harry, I am so glad that you are back, mate. Everything will be fine now."

Ron examined his friend carefully, but he didn't see any signs of bodily damage. Only a strange bruise at the base of Harry's neck. If Ron wouldn't know better he would think that it was a love bite. Nah... unlikely.

But where had his friend spent a week after the final battle?

However this was not the time for those questions. Harry was almost asleep in the bath tub.

When Harry had been tucked in Charlie's bed Ron went downstairs and informed his mother that the food would have to wait. Then they started to firecall all the people who would probably need to know that The-Boy-Who-Lived had been found.

After a couple hours the Weasleys' kitchen was crowded.

Younger and older wizards, all who cared for Harry Potter were there waiting for their friend and hero to wake up.

"He is fine. Slightly malnourished, but that is nothing new. I just don't know how to make the boy eat more," Poppy Pomfrey made a statement stepping in the kitchen after examining her most favorite patient.

***

Harry woke up four hours later.

Then he was brought down to kitchen seated and questioned.

The boy didn't have much to say. No, he didn't remember killing Voldemort. Had no idea, where his wand was now.

Yeas, he had really lost his memory for a week. He was... wandering around until he had remembered.

That was about all of it. Some of the people in the room suspected that there was something Harry was not telling, but those people knew that Harry could be a very private and stubborn person and there was no use in pressuring him.

They were so happy that their savior and the most favorite Gryffindor was back, safe and sound.

After some time the dark-hired black-haired boy dozed off and was brought back to the bed.

As far as people who loved him were concerned, all was well again…

***

Harry stayed at the Burrow. The Weasleys would not hear about him leaving and wouldn't let him even if he wanted. Not when he was capable of leaving in his present state.

Harry was miserable.

At first they thought that it was just tiredness. But days passed and Harry didn't get better. He stayed quiet and withdrawn.

It became only worse. They had to force the boy to eat. If Ron and Hermione didn't drag Harry out of the room, he was just sitting by the window and looking outside, with glazed over unseeing eyes. He hardly ever spoke and refused to tell them what was wrong. They suspected that something really bad had happened, but had no idea what it could be.

It was terrible to see the sweet boy so broken. That was the only word to describe the state Harry was in. Broken.

Harry was truly broken. So empty inside. It hurt so much... he couldn't cry anymore... Harry had wandered around for two days after Lucius had kicked him out. He had been walking down the streets, wandered through parks (he didn't remember where exactly), until he had fallen asleep and then he had walked again. He had cried until he had no tears left and had not been able to cry anymore.

Then he had somehow come to the Burrow. And now he was here. He was safe and loved, but somehow that made things only worth. He was surrounded by so much love and caring, but that only made him more aware of the emptiness within his chest.

When Ron and Hermione couldn't see Harry being like that anymore they tried to force him to speak, to tell what was wrong with him. It turned out to be a disaster. Harry had started crying and had not been able to calm down for very long time. Ron and Hermione had held their friend tight and let him cry until Harry had fallen asleep. They hadn't asked anything since.

***

A month passed by. Harry started to recover. He was trying to be happier for his friends. He couldn't hurt them too. He had realized that it was not fair, that he was so egoistic in his sorrow.

"Here, Harry," Molly coaxed. "Have some eggs, and bacon is extra good, I assure you!"

"Thank you," the boy replied. He had been pushing eggs around the plate. He was not that hungry, but didn't want to be rude and upset Molly. He picked up some scrambled eggs and put them in his mouth. Oh, no! The teenager pressed a hand over his mouth and darted out of the kitchen straight into the bathroom.

That was only the first time he got sick during breakfast.

***

The Weasleys, Hermione and Remus were worried again. Harry had been getting better and now this! It went on for a week. Harry had gotten sick on several occasions. Finally, Molly put her foot down and called Madame Pomfrey.

***

Poppy made her patient to lie down, threatened all the Weasleys out of the room and started casting diagnostic spells. Harry saw that experienced mediwitch was getting more and more nervous. She was asking him a lot of questions. Some of them pretty personal and embarrassing.

Finally poppy pushed up Harry's sweater and T-shirt baring his stomach and gently examining it with her hands.

"Oh, dear," was all she said at first.

"Harry, that's really unexpected... Are you dating someone?" She asked.

Harry would say that was an unexpected question. He couldn't even imagine dating anyone.

"No," of course, he was not. Probably he never would.

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you," the woman continued. "So I will tell you as it is. You are pregnant, child, approximately six weeks along."

Harry nodded, tears filling his eyes. That was just...

"Harry, I need to ask you something," the mediwitch sighed. "Did anyone hurt you?"

That was a logical question considering how the boy had been acting since he came home. Poppy Pomfrey was angry at herself that she hadn't thought about it sooner. Two tears escaped the wide brilliant green eyes and run down drawing two wet lines on flawless, fair skin.

Of course, someone had hurt him, more than he ever imagined was possible... but, she asked something else. "No, not that way."

"Harry, you know, you can talk..."

"I know," he replied trying to look as truthful as possible. He couldn't talk about it, there was no way. He just couldn't.

"Do you want me to tell your family?" Poppy offered. She wanted to make things easier for poor boy.

"Yes, please." His family. Yes they were his family. His and the baby's. They had the best family in the whole world.

The mediwitch left Harry alone, but after five minutes three Weasleys and Hermione barged in the room.

"Harry! Oh, Harry..." Molly hugged him and kissed on the forehead.

"Oh, mate," Ron looked shaken. "It was Malfoy, wasn't it! That lecherous bastard could not keep paws to himself!" Ron roared, his face getting redder.

Harry's face lost its color. How did he know… and then he realized that Ron had not meant the right Malfoy.

"Don't talk about him like that," Harry whispered.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your mouth!" Chided Hermione who had all the rights to reprimand Ron as his girlfriend. She had learned from the best and had taken over from Molly.

Ginny wrapped his hands around her foster brother: "Don't listen to Ron. He is a prick!" Girl stated, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's indignant 'Language, young lady!' "You can't worry, you must think about the baby. He will be really beautiful. And we will all love him, right. A big happy family."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Actually they all 'knew' it was Draco's child. Everything made sense now. Harry was mourning his lost lover. But that was not important. Harry would have a lot of people around him. They all were going to help.

***

Ron threw one more hissy fit about 'that damned Malfoy' taking advantage of his innocent, naïve friend and leaving him like that and threatened to find some dark wizard or a necromancer, revive Draco Malfoy and then hex his balls off. Then he calmed down. He had a lot to do, because Ronald Weasley was going to become a godfather very soon.

Everyone was relieved that the pregnancy had a positive effect on Harry. He was still sad, but much calmer and looked almost content. Everyone was being very kind and careful around him; some days the Weasleys were driving Harry mad with their supportiveness. Molly just didn't leave him alone making sure that he ate properly, slept enough and walked in the garden and was warm when he did that.

When Harry was two months along Molly talked him into going to Diagonall Alley to pick up some wool. She claimed to be impatient to start knitting little baby socks and sweaters. Harry was sure that it had been planned to drag him out of the house, but went along. That was not so bad. People were greeting him taking photos, but after he let them have what they wanted, they left him alone.

After that Harry started to go out more often to do some shopping and drawn by strange food cravings. He was not showing that much yet. Wizard's robe could hide a lot. But Harry was not going to hide anyway. He wanted to stay in the wizarding world with his friends and his baby was going to be a wizard and go to the Hogwarts. Harry had a future; he had something to keep living for.

When Harry was in his fifth month he went to Madame Malkin's to get some new clothes. He didn't fit in anything anymore. He was surprised to see Blaise Zabini there.

"Harry! I haven't seen you for ages! How have you been?" The attractive blonde inquired.

"I am fine Blaise," the black haired boy responded smiling and took off his outer robe to be fitted for new clothes, showing off his swollen stomach.

Conversation

Lucius was drinking in the library. He had been drinking too much recently. He didn't know what to make of it when Blaise Zabini insisted on seeing him. He had met Blaise for dinner a week after… after he threw the boy out. They had talked about some things of no importance. And about Draco. Not much though. It had still hurt too much. The meeting had been strange and uncomfortable for them both.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the young man greeted, stepping into the library. Blaise was such a pretty boy – blue eyes and wavy blond hair. He was polite and composed, nothing like…

"Blaise."

"Mr. Malfoy there is something… I need to talk to you. It's about Draco." Blaise looked a slightly thrilled though.

"Blaise…" Lucius really didn't want to do this now.

"It's important. It's about Draco and Harry. Harry Potter."

Even worse.

"Of course Harry **Potter. **I don't want to hear his name in this house."

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but it is really important. Please, listen to me and then I promise that I will not bother you again. It is important. Do it for Draco. Please?" The young wizard begged.

Lucius was not in the mood to argue. He saw that he won't get rid of the young ex-Slytherin before giving him what he wanted. He would listen what Blaise had to say. He did not see how his life could get worse.

"Fine," Lucius Malfoy respected Blaise Zabini and his parents. He would listen to his son's friend.

"Thank you, I just thought you should know… I was very close to Draco, you know that, so… I was surprised when Draco befriended Potter in our sixth year. He told me that it started with a Quidditch challenge. Once they met at the Quidditch pitch, there was exchange of words, no surprise that, and then they challenged each other. It was fun and they started to practice together. Then they started to study together… well and one day it was impossible not to notice that Draco had become completely obsessed with Harry."

"He doted on his little Gryffindor. That was, what Draco called him – 'my little Gryffindor'. And it was very unusual for Drake. Usually when he wanted something, he took it and then forgot about it, if you know, what I mean. He was not one for romance or long-term relationship. But as far as I know he never even touched Potter. He treated him like a younger brother, making sure that he ate enough, tried to make him laugh and things like that."

"Everyone saw that Draco was head over heals in love. He protected Harry from everything and everyone if he could. Everyone in school was frightened, because they knew that if they even looked at Potter the wrong way they would be in deep… trouble. Draco went as far as bullying Severus Snape to make him leave Harry alone. I am not sure how he did it, but Draco had his ways," Blaise sighed remembering his best friend.

"Potter never dated anyone, Draco made sure of it. He explained that Harry was too inexperienced, too young, and not ready yet and no one was good enough for his little lion. I told him that he was being ridiculous and if he was so smitten with Potter why didn't he just shag the boy himself."

"Draco almost hit me. He told me that if he would ever shag Harry it would be on their wedding night. He was pretty angry, but I think he meant it. He almost hexed Seamus Finnegan on several occasions, because he was sure that 'that lecher was making moves on Harry'. He said that even if Harry would not choose him, Draco wouldn't let anyone unworthy to touch him. He would find someone worthy for Harry himself. Can you imagine that Drake was being so unselfish? I was teasing him that if he had a look in mirror of Erised he would see Potter in a wedding dress," Blaise smiled sadly.

"I was really sure Draco never touched Harry that way, he didn't even dare to kiss him," he continued. "I guess I was wrong. I don't know, maybe they did it t just before the Battle, to make sure that his dream became true before… I don't know," Lucius really didn't like hearing about Draco having sex with Harry. It was ridiculous, he should not be jealous, but…

"…but, Lucius, I don't know how to tell you, but it's important… I think you should know. Harry is pregnant. Draco is the only one who could possibly be the father. I think you are going to be a grandfather," Blaise looked at the older man expectantly waiting for some reaction.

Lucius was shocked. About everything. About Draco and Potter. About the pregnancy.

"It's not Draco's," he murmured talking more to himself than to Blaise.

"I am pretty sure it is Draco's child. If not I will have to fulfill my duty as Draco's best friend and hex impotent that bastard who get Potter pregnant and left him. That would be the first thing Draco would do. Harry was sacred to him."

"Thank you Blaise," was all Lucius could reply to this. He was stunned. He felt dizzy and that wasn't just alcohol.

"It's nothing. I just thought you had right to know. I doubt Potter would have ever told you. I now from Draco that he can be pretty secretive and he would not accept any help or ask anything from others…he is so insecure sometimes and afraid to impose," Blaise stopped talking giving chance Lucius to say something.

When Lucius didn't, he continued: "I will be going now Mr. Malfoy; you probably need to be alone now. But you know, Draco was right, Harry really is a special person. There must be a reason why your son loved someone so much."

"I know," Lucius replied, but he meant something different than Blaise Zabini.

Confession

This was something Lucius hadn't dared to do up until now. He just had to… He needed Draco. He… he didn't know what he felt anymore. This was too much. He needed to hear his son. He needed to understand.

Lucius had received Draco's belongings two days after his son had died. They had been shrunken and sent him by owl. Lucius had unpacked his son's things and left them in his room. He knew that there was something he hadn't dared to touch until now. Draco's journal.

_Dear Journal …_

Every entry started with this simple phrase.

_Dear Journal, _

_Harry can be so naive. I feel like a lecherous, old man, lusting after an innocent child. He has no clue about my feelings. He is hugging me, nuzzling and touching and doesn't mean anything by that. I see Weasley seething. He knows just fine what I feel for Harry when I am around my love. But he doesn't have a heart to tell Harry that I am lusting after him. Granger also sees that, but she doesn't mind, she just cornered me and made me to make a promise that I will never hurt Harry. I won't._

_I am a fine bastard, but not with Harry. He makes me better._

_Dear Journal,_

_I am not going to make a move at Harry until we graduate. Then I will confess my feelings. I will ask him out and make it romantic with flowers and stuff – I'll show him some Malfoy courtesy! I will give him Grandma's ring. Harry deserves the best. (///__I will make him my husband and love till the end of my life///_wascrossedout_). _

_Damn!_

_If he turns me down (only over my dead body) – I will stay around and make sure the man or woman who will be with Harry treats him right. I will be a godfather to his children even if I will have to kill off Ronald Weasley and half dozen of other Gryffindors._

_I just love Harry that much. I could have never imagined that I was capable of unselfish love. But Harry is different. He is so much better than me. So unselfish, honest and innocent. It's something none of Slytherins have. And that fascinates me. It's so beautiful._

_I love him. As a brother. And as a lover. I am afraid what father is going to say about my intention to marry a man. But when he will see how wonderful Harry is… I want father to love him! He must. Father is… he just can't not to see it._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am going to hex Finnegan's balls off and thrust them down his throat if he touches Harry again! That slut is a dirty mudblood who… He has no right to touch my Harry!_

_Those Dursleys, Harry told me that they never touched him. They thought that magic was kind of bad disease and were afraid to touch him. Can you imagine that no one had ever hugged him until he came to Hogwarts?_

_But I am trying to make up for it every day! But Harry is so innocent and he actually is desperate for human touch. Someone could exploit that, to use him. So I must watch my baby._

_And kill Finnegan after I get my wand back from Blaise!_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I told Harry he was cute. He blushed madly. I am always wondering how far that gorgeous blush goes… I can imagine that little, firm bum with red cheeks… Oh, Salazar… Am I kinky?_

_Dear Journal,_

_I think I will return Severus the picture. It was very useful. Who would have thought that blackmailing Severus Snape would be so easy? I must say thank you to father for that. I always knew that the pictures from father's school days will be useful. And it was. My head of the house could choose – leave Harry alone or everyone will see him in pink knickers and a bra. That's a great picture! Really. I should ask father one day if it was Truth or Dare or a hex (I already see Weasel in bra in my mind. Of course pink is so not his color…)_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have a plan to keep Harry safe. I will not tell him or he will refuse. But it's the best plan and it's safe! I will mix polyjuice with strawberry jam and make him eat it. He will think it tastes funny, but he will eat it anyway not to upset me. _

_Oh, Salazar I hate those muggles! My Harry is such a sweet thing. How dare they treat him like that! They didn't feed him properly and he finally got used to going without much. Panse was anorectic too and Blaise and I were watching her so I knew what it was like… If I hadn't I would have never noticed that Harry was sick. Those damn Gryffindors, they are so thick, never notice anything. But Harry is better now. _

_Ok, dear Journal, I must quit making lovesick fool of myself for tonight._

_He will not be safe, but much safer looking as me. Sorry love, I need to trick you. I will die if something bad happens to you. I will kill Voldemort myself if he hurts you! I will kill anyone who dares to touch you in a bad way!_

_Oh, Merlin, Blaise is right, I __**am**__ nuts!_

Lucius sank in the chair and shut the diary. His son would probably hate him now… Oh, Merlin, he hated himself! What had he done?

Compunction

Lucius was desperate. He was never going to forgive himself. What he had done… He had been blinded by despair, grief and anger. He had done something terrible. He had been so self-righteous in his rage. He had found someone to blame for his son's death and destroyed him.

It had been so easy to figure out the way to hurt Harry the most. Lucius had shoved Harry love and tenderness and then slapped him in the face. People like Harry, who were sensitive and desperately longed to be loved; they were the most vulnerable.

Lucius had hurt Harry. Revenge was Slytherin specialty. He had most likely scarred the boy for life. Someone like Harry would never forget it.

Lucius had done it for Draco, to revenge his son's death. Had he even known his son? What he had felt, what he had wanted, what he had dreamed of. Lucius had destroyed the only person his son loved. And the only person he loved himself. Draco wouldn't have wanted that to happen. Lucius believed that Draco would have killed him with his own hands for what he had done.

Pregnant. Now Harry was pregnant. Oh, Merlin… With Lucius' child. Not all the male wizards were able to carry children. But Harry was obviously one of them.

His child. What should he do now? Lucius couldn't just forget about his lover and his child. He didn't have anything left in this world, except Harry and his baby.

And he had no right to seek them out. He had humiliated Harry in the worst possible way; he had turned his back on Harry when the boy had tried to tell him that he loved him. He didn't listen to his raven haired beauty's pleas. He had been deaf and blind in his revengeful malice.

He had no right to approach Harry again. But he had also no choice but to do it.

Lucius was in love with Harry, he truly loved Harry. He had felt love for the boy even when he had been hurting him. Lucius had not been thinking about revenge while they had been together. It had broken his own heart when he had had to throw his lover out of hid house and life. He had thought he had to. Lucius had convinced himself that he was doing the right thing. That it had been his duty. For Draco.

What a fool, an idiot…

Lucius was going to get his lover and his child back. He didn't care what it was going to take. He would have Harry back and make it up to him even against his little love's will. That was the Malfoy way after all.

He would make it worse and then he would make it better.

Confrontation

Lucius knocked at the door of the Burrow with the head of his cane. It was a strange house. Quite ugly and small. They didn't even have a proper knocker. The Malfoy Manor was at least ten times larger than this dirty, little hovel. It was a shame that his pregnant lover had been forced to live in such conditions and with those people.

To say that Lucius had never liked the Weasleys would be to make the understatement of the century.

He knocked on the door again. Then it shot open and Lucius was face to face with large, very vigorous looking woman. Mrs. Weasley. Her smile dimmed slightly, but then the redheaded woman obviously pulled herself together and it returned to her face.

"Mr. Malfoy," she greeted with a polite nod.

"Mrs. Weasley," he replied.

"How can I help you?" The woman inquired, though Lucius suspected that she knew precisely why he was there. Not precisely. She most likely was also convinced that Harry was expecting Draco's child. If Harry had told her, the truth, Lucius would have been already thoroughly hexed by a horde of angry redheads and mudbloods.

"I would like to meet Mr. Potter of course," Lucius replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, come in then," Molly sighed, but offered nonetheless. "You can wait in the kitchen, while I get Harry for you. The poor darling is having a lie down, his ankles… just wait here, Mr. Malfoy."

***

A couple of minutes later Molly came down the stairs. She was not sure, if she was doing the right thing… but she was sure that Lucius was not going to hurt her foster son. Harry was pregnant with his grandchild for Merlin's sake! Harry had looked really scared when she had told him that Lucius Malfoy was downstairs…

But the man had that kind of effect on people; it was understandable.

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry will be down in a minute. I will leave you two for a bit; I have some errands to run. So, no one will interrupt you, I assume you have a lot to discuss. Good luck, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded.

Perfect. Exactly what he needed.

***

Harry needed a couple of minutes to calm down and pull himself together. He had been really naïve thinking that Lucius Malfoy was going to leave him alone, hadn't he? What did the man want? Why now? Was he here because of the baby? Did Lucius know?

Harry was sure that the news about his pregnancy was about to hit 'The Prophet' any day now. But that hadn't happened yet.

Did Lucius… no, he could not think bad thoughts. He would face Malfoy and find out what exactly the man wanted.

***

Lucius was sitting on the tattered kitchen chair and starting to get impatient when Harry walked into the kitchen. The boy was wearing a loose maroon shirt and black slacks. His 'condition' was obvious. His long ebony hair was pulled back in sloppy ponytail, however some unruly strand fall loose framing beautiful face. Harry's face looked slightly fuller, but it made him look even more gentle and desirable. Right know Lucius could not imagine anything more appealing than his pregnant lover.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," the boy greeted and Lucius snapped out of his daze.

"I am glad to see you, Harry."

"Really," the boy snorted, but without much heart or malice in it. "I really don't share your feelings. What do you want? Came to gloat?"

"Do you really think I would indulge in such puerility?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Harry replied and sat down in the shabby armchair rubbing his back.

So simple motion could mean so much to Lucius. "So, you are five months along now?" He inquired.

"Could you be any more cynical?" Harry was not daring to look the man in the eye. He was afraid to see coldness and malice there.

Lucius was used to see the boy lively, laughing and joking. It was hard to see him bitter and broken.

"I came to talk about your child," he stated, then thought about it and corrected. "Our child."

"You have nothing to worry about. Everyone thinks it is Draco's and I don't mind."

"But it is not Draco's," Lucius stated the obvious. "And I do mind."

"Are you going to accuse me of seducing your son now? Do you hate me so much? It is not my child's fault. Whatever. Get out, please," Harry sounded too tired to even raise his voice.

"I didn't realize that you were so close to my son," Lucius ignored Harry's last words.

"Listen, I never… Draco never…" the dark haired boy was getting irritated.

"I know that. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Your child is going to be a Malfoy. You must understand that."

"Oh, no," Harry finally looked older man in the eyes. "He is going to be a Potter."

"He?"

"Yes, it's a boy. But it's none of your business. I don't need and don't want anything from you. Just leave us alone,"

Lucius shook his head: "I am afraid I can't do that. I am not going to leave you alone."

Harry rose from his seat swiftly. Too swiftly, sudden dizzy spell made the boy stagger. Lucius sprang on his feet and hurried to his pregnant lover's side.

"Don't!" Harry hissed grabbing the back of the chair for support. "Don't touch me! You can hurt me, but I won't let you use my baby!"

"I am not going to hurt anyone, nor your child, nor you. I am here to take you home. And we will get married of course."

Lucius hardly managed to dodge when a plate flew his direction shattering against the wall behind his back.

"How dare you selfish asshole! How dare you suggest this?" Harry yelled. "You threw me out and made it clear that you didn't want to see me ever again! And now you just come here and act as if collecting your property or returning a lost puppy! Haven't you played with me enough? You said that you had your share already!"

"Calm down, Harry, it can't be good for you or the baby," Lucius tried.

"Never! Are you going to drag me by force if I say 'no'?" Harry's face had turned red with anger.

Lucius was not proud of himself, but he had to do this, he didn't see other choice. His little Gryffindor could be very stubborn; he knew that from Draco and now, probably with his hormones running wild…

"Of course, you can decline, but if you agree it will save your hosts a lot of trouble. Arthur will have no problems with his work at the Ministry; no one will look into what barely legal substances misters Fred and George Weasley are brewing in their laboratory. And of course little Ginerva will have no problems with her schooling… oh, and then there is Lupin, you know – one complaint about a werewolf being out of control and…"

Harry was perfectly aware what came after 'and'. And he understood what Lucius meant perfectly. He didn't have a choice. He was being played and used again. Oh, Merlin, how could he have ever seen something good in this man.

"Could you give me a day. I need to… need to explain everything and…" his voice broke and eyes panged with the sting of gathering tears. No he was not going to cry. He had already shed too much tears for Lucius Malfoy.

"That is fine, I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

Harry turned his back on his… on Malfoy: "How can you be so cruel…" the boy's whisper was barely audible.

_I am a Slytherin, love. And desperate._Lucius thought as he left the Burrow, but he didn't say anything aloud. He hoped that one day Harry would understand and forgive him.

Acquisition

Harry could not cry as much as he wanted. If he were crying, the Weasleys would suspect that something was wrong there. Oh, Merlin, he was going to lie to people who were so good to him. He was about to lie to his family and because of Lucius Malfoy.

But Harry couldn't hurt them by telling the truth, that he was doing what Lucius wanted to protect them. That would be worse than his lie. Lucius… he just couldn't think of Malfoy or he was definitely going to weep. That man had managed to ruin his life twice in five months. How could it turn out like this? Lucius had been so kind and gentle, everything Harry had ever wished and then turned into a monster…

Draco had always warned him about people who were too nice; he had said they usually wanted something from him. The irony of it was that it turned out to be Draco's own father who had played Harry that way and who had taken something very important from him. What would Draco say to that?

During his pregnancy Harry often longed to have Draco with him. He hadn't realized how important the blonde Slytherin prince had been to him. Draco had become his guardian angel. He had watched over Harry, taking care of him. He would have saved Harry from Lucius.

"Oh, Draco, why…"

***

Harry had decided to let his family know that he was going to make an important statement after they had had dinner. That had probably been obvious, because the boy had been quite nervous. When the dinner had come to end Harry's heart had been beating like mad in his chest.

"You know that Lucius Malfoy was here today," that wasn't a question. "Well, my baby is a Malfoy." That was vague, but not a lie and not a question either. They all were sure that they knew what had happened.

"Mr. Malfoy asked me to move to his house," Harry's statement made most of the Weasleys to burst in subdued protests. Harry ignored them and continued: "I really love you all and you are my family, but I have used your kindness long enough. Besides Mr. Malfoy is lonely and my baby is the only other Malfoy left in this world. I think it's not fair to take it from him."

It was so hard to say this! 'Mr. Malfoy' was a heartless bastard and a selfish prick! He deserved to rot together with his precious mansion. But he needed to calm the Weasleys down. This family was nothing like Malfoys, however they were purebloods and wizards. Blood connection was something they valued and understood. Harry needed them to feel sympathetic and let him go.

Of course they were arguing and Ron was protesting that Harry didn't owe Malfoy anything and he had been a Death Eater! Harry reminded that Lucius **had **beena Death Eater… However in the end Molly took Harry's side (she could be quite old fashioned sometimes) arguing that a child's place was with its kin, that if Harry thought that it was right, that was his decision and she was really sorry for Mr. Malfoy and she understood if man wanted to be close to his grandson. And with that it was decided.

Harry was going to move to Malfoy Manor.

***

Ron, Molly, Fred, George and Hermione were there as Lucius Malfoy came to take over his latest acquisition, as Harry would refer to himself under the circumstances. Only that the joke was not funny, because it was his life.

It looked like his friends wanted to make sure that Lucius was not wearing his Death Eater's robe or holding Harry under imperius. They made all the warnings – to treat Harry good or else (Ron made it very clear, so clear that Hermione ad to stomp on jis foot).

The twins made a couple of indecent jokes about not letting Harry's child to play with a You-Know-Who Doll and rumors that one of Malfoy's house elves name was Peeper and Harry should be aware while taking a shower. Harry was enjoying them, because they annoyed Lucius to no end. However it was small comfort.

Molly burst into tears.

Hermione kept watching Lucius Malfoy with suspicion.

***

"I hope you don't mind having your old room back," Lucius offered when they arrived at the Manor. Harry didn't. He didn't care about a room. But he did mind being back himself. But nothing could be done about that.

"Breakfast is at nine, but you don't have to come down if you are not feeling up to it. And you can decide about your meals during the day on condition that you are eating enough. However, I expect you to join me for dinner at seven. Do you have any questions?"

"What services except my company at dinner and breeding ability I should provide you with? Are you going to fuck me or I'll just have to suck you off since I am pregnant?" Harry asked innocently.

Lucius was shocked and angry. At first he was angry at Harry for saying something like that… then at himself for ruining the boy's innocent, trustful soul. He took a deep breath.

"Harry, I… I am sorry that I had to force you to come here, but I want you with me to take care of you. I am not going to hurt you…" This was hard to say, but he couldn't stand Harry looking at him like that… with so much hate in the beautiful, green eyes.

"Those are only words and it is too late to say them anyway," Harry turned around and went upstairs. He still remembered where his room was.

***

Lucius was frustrated. Harry was giving him the silent treatment. He barely answered Lucius' questions. The man tried to calm down and be as nice and caring as possible. But Harry's attitude was driving him crazy.

He brought Harry flowers, inquired if he had any cravings, even brought him breakfast and books about pregnancy and child care. But Harry just kept glaring or ignoring him, depending on his mood. And he was so breathtakingly beautiful when angry and pouting.

Not being able to touch Harry was hurting Lucius.

The man sighed. He knocked on the boy's door and stepped inside. He knew that Harry was not going to ask him to come in. "Harry, I need your opinion on something," Lucius started. Harry just kept sitting in the large armchair not averting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Harry?" The man tried to get the boy's attention. Nothing.

Lucius couldn't go on like that! Harry was acting as a brick wall!

He approached the chair and yanked the book from Harry's lap. The boy sank back in the chair, his eyes wide in… fear?

That diminished Lucius's anger. He sat on the footstool in front of his little, rebellious Gryffindor and took a hold of the boy's chin, making Harry to look in his eyes. Lucius sighed: "Are you really afraid of me?"

Harry tried to avert his eyes, but Lucius didn't let him. The answer was obvious. "Harry," Lucius' voice quivered. "Remember what I told you… I guess I am making one mistake after another with you… I… I am such a fool. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Harry's lip trembled. "I'm sorry," the boy breathed out.

Lucius kept looking in the wide, fearful eyes and then suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him as close as the boy's swollen belly allowed. "Don't. Please, don't be afraid," Lucius pleaded. "I told you that I was not going to hurt you and I meant it."

Lucius let his fingers wander through Harry's soft hair in soothing motion. They stayed like that for some time.

Finally Harry asked weakly: "Are you going to take away my baby?"

Lucius was shocked to hear that: "Harry, how could you… how… where did you get that idea!"

Harry pushed the larger man away and stood up walking over to the window, putting more distance between them.

"And what should I think? You used and humiliated me," the boy's voice was getting louder and angrier. "You hate me! You called me a whore… Then you blackmailed me! You made me to live here with you! And suddenly you are being all nice and cuddly! You know Draco was always telling me that people were acting nice when they wanted something… I should have listened more to him… And now all I have is the baby. I will not give him to you! He is mine! He is all I have…"

Harry looked like about to start crying and fled the bedroom locking himself in the bathroom.

Damn.

Resolution

"Please, Harry, we need to talk,"

Lucius failed talking Harry out of the bathroom. Of course he could just undo the young wizard's locking charms and open the door. But he didn't consider that a good idea. He couldn't just force Harry to talk to him if he didn't want to. It would just prove that the boy was right and he wanted only use him, not caring what he would choose.

However Lucius couldn't sleep that night. Harry thought him some kind of monster… maybe he was right… But Lucius had simply wanted to make things right… No, he couldn't leave it like that. And he couldn't let Harry go.

The man tossed and turned. Guilt and desperation was eating him away. He had Harry, but not the way he wanted. He didn't know what to do, how to correct things. How to bring back Harry he knew and loved.

***

Harry didn't come down to breakfast. That was about to be expected.

Around eleven Lucius took a deep breath, knocked on the door and stepped in Harry's bedroom.

"Good morning…" _love, _he wanted to say that word, when he saw his little lover, his angelic child. Harry was sitting in the front of mirror and brushing his beautiful ebony hair. Pregnancy suited him…

"Good morning, Lucius," boy answered in the voice which was void of emotion.

Lucius cringed inwardly, but ignored hurt and pang of guilt: "Harry, please get dressed, there is something I want to show you."

Harry just nodded.

***

Half an hour later they were walking through the spacious Malfoy garden. It was December, snow covered all exotic plants and trees. However their path was clear. Harry suspected that it was house elves' doing or some sophisticated house hold spell.

After some time their way came to an end and Harry saw…he saw what was like a small graveyard. Was it Malfoys' private cemetery or something? Then a realization struck him – Draco! Was he in trouble?

Lucius felt Harry's hesitation. He sighed inwardly and wrapped one hand around smaller wizard's shoulders pulling him close to his side and making to come along.

There was no snow in the graveyard. Actually it was quite beautiful place. It was like someone's secret garden, fenced off from Malfoys' garden with stone wall which looked really old. There were a lot of beautiful, exotic flowers, spreading wonderful scent. Neat. Of course there were a lot of tombstones and monuments, but they didn't look morbid or scary in such beautiful garden.

Finally they came to what was apparently their destination. There was a simple flagstone saying 'DRACO MALFOY. ALWAYS IN MY HEART.' Harry leaned down and touched the cold stone… Then he warily looked at Lucius.

"Harry…" Lucius began. "I am sorry," it was said barely audibly. "Harry, did you know…how much I loved Draco?"

"Yes," Harry knew. Draco used to talk a lot of his father.

"Draco loved you."

Oh… that.

"Did you know that?"

Well… "No…not until that last day…well, actually I understood that only later…" after Harry regained his memory he was thinking a lot. About Draco and Lucius… about everything.

That morning, which was Draco's last… They knew that Voldemort was going to attack, Snape's spying… During the breakfast, Draco sat down at Gryffindor table next to Harry, successfully ignoring all the hostile glares. He was smiling, joking and tickling Harry and letting him sneak food from his plate.

Then Draco insisted on walking Harry back to Gryffindor tower. As soon as they were out of the Great hall, Draco took Harry's hand and didn't let it go. They were walking in perfect, content silence. It was kind of perfect in some sense.

At the portrait of The Fat Lady Draco suddenly pulled Harry in his arms hugging him tight with such caring and despair that Harry's heart almost stopped that moment. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" The blond Slytherin had asked him. No, Harry had not… And he knew what Draco meant. He was a Slytherin; he was not going to lie to himself or to his friend. They both knew that Harry could die today and never got kissed by anyone…

Draco lifted other boy's chin with his thumb, looked in the emerald green eyes and gently captured his lips in a tender kiss. It was not passionate, not friendly or desperate. It was loving. Harry really realized that only later.

Then Draco released other wizard and walked away after gently kissing his forehead. That was the last time they touched.

***

Harry was brought back in the present when Lucius put his hand on boy's shoulders and carefully turned him around. Now Harry was facing Lucius's broad chest. Taller man lifted Harry's chin with his thumb, tenderly rubbing it. Gray eyes were locked on the pair of green ones.

"Harry, I love you. Please, believe me. I promise you I will never hurt you again… I was wrong. Terribly wrong… I blamed you… I wanted revenge. I am sorry for that. I know you will never forget it, but maybe you could forgive me… try to understand. I loved Draco more than anything and when he died…I… was wrong. Terribly wrong."

They shared Draco's love not knowing it. Now they shared the baby…

Harry turned his head and looked back at Draco's tombstone. '_Maybe_ y_ou were right Draco… I really need a Malfoy to take care of me… I promise I will take care of him too. We won't let each other make stupid mistakes…_'

Harry turned back and laid his head on Lucius's shoulder enjoying the feeling of long, graceful fingers tentatively brushing through his hair.

The End


End file.
